Hogwarts Mystery Stories
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: A series of stories about the adventures of Gryffindor Alana Jordan and her friends during their time at Hogwarts. Based off the game Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery. Romance, adventure, humor, drama, and just good ol shenanigans. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Welcome to Hogwarts Mystery Stories!

These are stories that focus on the game Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery. If you arent playing it, you need to start.

My MC's name is Alana Jordan. She is the older sister to Lee Jordan in my game. In canon it isnt confirmed if he has siblings, but I thought it would be fun for Jacob and my MC to be his siblings. Hopefully Lee appears in the game when Alana becomes a sixth year.

These stories are mainly one shots and will revolve around Alana and her friends. Some stories will strictly be about her. Some will be about her and interactions. And some will be just about her friends and their situations.

As always, J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter, and Jam City owns the characters of Hogwarts mystery. I only own Alana, and my imagination.

Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasley Jumper

Characters: Alana Jordan, Rowan Khanna, but mainly Bill and Charlie Weasley

Genre:Romance/Family

* * *

It had been a tradition in the Weasley family since Bill was a baby that his mum would knit the family jumpers for Christmas with the initial of their first names on them. Each Christmas without fail, Bill always got a brown jumper with a gold W knitted on the front. Though Bill would have rather had a nice blue jumper like his father would get, he never complained, especially because the jumpers were hands down the warmest things he owned.

The tradition didn't stop when Bill started Hogwarts. In Bill's second year, whe he didnt go home for the holidays, his mum sent him a nice package with homemade fudge, knitted gloves with a matching hat and scarf, and of course, his Weasley jumper. Though he got the mickey taken out on him for a few weeks, he still wore the jumper, and cherished it even more because it was sent to school for him.

Now it was no secret around Hogwarts that Bill had grown very fond of 4th year Alana Jordan. He had met her in his 4th year, when the young 2nd year Gryffindor needed to learn how to cast Incendio to get past the cursed ice. Since then, they had been on many adventures, each more dangerous than the last, but still thrilling and exciting. He had come to consider Alana as one of his best mates.

Which is why when Christmas came along, he had the perfect gift to give her.

"Is this one of your jumpers, Bill?" asked a surprised Alana when she opened her gift in one of the cabins of the Hogwarts Express. They were on their way home and Bill wanted to see her face when she opened his gift.

"Sure is," said Bill proudly. "My first year jumper to be exact. I figured that one would fit you nicely."

Alana let out a girlish squeal as she slipped the jumper over her body. She could instantly feel the warmth of the jumper spread all over, not just what the jumper was covering. It wasn't exactly snug, but it did drape comfortably over her, like a wearable blanket.

Alana pulled the collar over her nose an inhaled. The jumper smelled of what she imagined Bill's home smelled like: cookies, spices, fresh linen, and a bit of burnt logs. Probably from Bill wearing it near the fireplace at school. One of Bill's favorite spots to study was on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you, Bill! I'm going to wear this jumper til the letter falls off." said Alana enthusiastically, giving Bill a big hug around his waist, as he was significantly taller than her.

Just then, Charlie and Rowan walked in, arms weighed down with treats from the trolley and speaking merrily. They paused as they looked at the scene they had walked into. Charlie felt his ears tingle as they turned red with blush.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Rowan in a playfully suspicious voice.

Alana smiled as she unlatched from Bill's waist. "Oh no, nothing at all. I was just thanking Bill for the lovely early Christmas gift he just gave me.

Alana turned so the big gold W was showing to her friends. Rowan smiled happily, while Charlie felt even more uneasy.

"I always knew you were the favorite," joked Rowan as she sat down with her treats.

"Now now Rowan, I got you a gift too." laughed Bill as he sat down and snatched a cauldron cake from Rowan's arms. "You'll just have to wait for Christmas to get it."

Charlie continued to stand, looking awkwardly at Alana, trying to find words to say.

"It...it suits you," he said, putting the treats down and scratching the back of his neck, a move he often did when he was nervous. "It's like you're an honorary Weasley or something."

Alana smiled. "An honorary Weasley? Really? Brilliant! I think it would be lovely to be a member of your clan. All the stories you tell of your brothers and sister. They are truly fascinating."

"Yeah," said Charlie, sitting down. "Fascinating."

The rest of the trip went without a hitch. For Alana and Rowan that is, who were happily chatting over classes and gossiping about other students. Bill on the other hand, spent the next few hours avoiding monstrous gazes from his younger brother on the other side of the cabin. He couldn't figure out why it seemed like all of a sudden Charlie wanted to take his head off.

When they arrived at King's Cross, they all said their goodbyes, with Charlie awkwardly giving Alana a hug. That's when it hit Bill. And he couldn't wait to get home and address it.

* * *

After dinner and helping get the twins, Ron, and Ginny to bed, Bill went up to Charlie's room that he had shared with Percy. Percy had wanted to go to their Great Aunt Muriel's for the night, so Charlie had the room to himself.

"Alright Dragon Boy, out with it." said Bill as he closed Charlie's room door and sat on Percy's empty bed. "Why were you giving me the avada kedavra stare on the way home?"

"Sod off," mumbled Charlie as he unpacked his trunk.

"Sod off? Really?" said Bill, shocked that Charlie was speaking to him like that. "So you're that cross with me? What did I do?"

"Forget it."

"Come on, Charlie. Out with it. I don't want you going to bed mad at me, especially when I don't know what I did."

Charlie sighed, but said nothing. Bill continued to sit and wait to see if Charlie would open up.

"You know," began Charlie, as he hung up his jacket, "it must be so wonderful to be the oldest. You get everything first. All the love, all the clothes, all the praise, and you always get first pick of whatever you want. "

Bill looked at his brother in confusion. So this wasn't about Alana. Now he was even more lost.

"You sound mental and I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

"You always have to have everything first!" blurted out Charlie as he slammed his dragon book onto his desk. "Every single thing, you always have to have first call at it. Hell, why can't I get a chance first? Why do you always have to claim everything before your sibling even gets a chance to speak?"

Bill thought about what Charlie said, and chuckled. So he was right.

"So this is about Lonnie, isn't it?" asked Bill, trying not to crack a smile.

Charlie opened his mouth wide to protest. Then, he sighed, dropping his shoulders and plopping onto his bed.

"Okay, so maybe I fancy her a little.."

"Ta! So that's what all that staring was about on the train!" said Bill, slapping his knee and laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh." warned Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," said Bill, bring his loud laughter down to a grin. "It's just I should have known. It was so obvious how you were since you met her."

"It isn't that obvious, is it?" said Charlie, rubbing the back of his neck while his ears were turning red.

"Oh, it is. The way you look at her sometimes is how you look when you read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"I guess it doesn't matter to you how I feel, does it?" said Charlie viciously. " Seems like you've already staked your claim on her from what I've seen."

"Mate, do you mean me giving her my old jumper?" asked Bill.

"A right Sherlock, you are," said Charlie, crossing his arms.

Bill couldn't help but to burst out with laughter. This made Charlie even more irate.

"This is amusing to you?" said Charlie through gritted teeth.

"It certainly is," laughed Bill as he held his sides.

Charlie felt his anger rising as he dropped his head. He wanted nothing more than to hex Bill's mouth off his face. How dare his brother act so insensitive to his feelings. And right to his face too.

Bill wiped the tears from the laughter from his eyes and looked over at Charlie's hurt and angry face. His laughter died down immediately.

"Merlin, do I have to spell it out?" said Bill. "I don't fancy Alana, okay?"

Charlie's head shot up with a quickness. "Are you having me on?" he asked.

"No, not at all." replied Bill kindly. "Alana has always been like Ginny to me. Like my very own Hogwarts sister. And I'm pretty sure she probably feels the same way. I only gave her the jumper because she is that way to me. Plus, it was too small anyways, and I didnt want to waste a nice jumper. You know how Mum gets."

Charlie felt a delightful shiver run down his spine.

"So, you don't fancy her at all?" he asked quickly. He just had to be completely sure.

"Not a worry, mate. Though lovely, I dont fancy her like that in the slightest. I never did." reassured Bill.

Charlie sighed as he relaxed on his bed. "Right. Okay well, I feel a bit better then." he said, laying down, the back of his head resting on his hand on his pillow.

"So," said Bill slyly, "when are you going to tell her?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Tell her? Sometimes it feels like I can barely speak to her."

"Come off it, I've heard you have many conversations with Alana."

"Yeah, about dragons, creatures, and schoolwork. Never about...you know...feelings."

"That's true."

"Besides," said Charlie in a morose tone, "I think that she fancies Andre. I've overheard her and Rowan talking about it in Care of Magical Creatures before."

Bill nodded. He didn't want to tell his little brother that he in fact knew for sure that Andre was who Alana did indeed fancy. However, he also knew that Alana was very fond of Charlie, and could tell that she didn't view him in a sibling like manor as she viewed himself. He felt that maybe there could be a spark there, and that something could happen.

If only Charlie would try and assert himself.

"She's 14, girls minds are flighty at 14," said Bill with a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe if you showed that you did fancy her, she may come around to you. Girls are attracted to confidence. You'll lose what you desire if you stay hanging in the background, mate."

"You think so?" asked Charlie.

"I know so." said Bill, sitting down to Charlie's laying form. "Don't sit around like a prat and expect her to come to you. Go to her. Ask her to a Hogsmeade day, just the pair of you. Hell, there has been rumors of a ball happening soon. If those rumors end up being true, ask her to the ball. You can do it, Charlie."

Charlie sat up, a newfound feeling of hope started to grow inside of him. "You're right. I should. Perhaps I'll ask her to Hogsmeade when I see her on the train after New Years."

Bill smiled proudly at his brother. "That's the spirit, mate."

"Thanks, old man," said Charlie, giving Bill a handshake. "I can't wait to get back to school now!"

Bill grinned at Charlie, giving him a hard pat on the back that made Charlie cough. "And here I thought you would never be interested in anything other than dragons." he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, sod off."


	3. Chapter 3: A Comforting Moment

Characters: Alana Jordan and Charlie Weasley

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/a little but of romance

* * *

Alana kissed her mother and father goodbye as the last whistle for students to board sounded off. She hopped onto the train and found a cabin that's window faced the loading dock. She waved eagerly to her smiling parents as the train made its way out of the station.

It had been a nice, but also dreary Christmas holiday. Her little brother Lee had been ecstatic to see her, as well as eager to try out some new pranks he had learned from his muggle friends at his primary school. One she found very annoying was a prank that involved a rubbery pink bag that made flatulent noises when you sat on it. He had placed it in various chairs, as well as under the sheets on her bed.

Her parents seemed a bit more cheerier than they had been last she saw them. Or at least, her father was. At times it seemed her mother was closed off from the rest of the family, especially on Christmas Day.

It had been the 7th Christmas without Jacob being there. The 7th Christmas where Jacob and Alana wasn't playing Exploding Snap, and that Jacob wasnt showing Lee another trick on his broom. Once again, cookies and hot cocoa by the fire didn't taste as sweet as it had used to.

Her mother didn't even bother to come out of her room on Christmas this time. She had stayed in the room the entire day, and Alana swore she had heard gentle weeping when she would put her ear to the door in an attempt to check on her.

Her father tried his best to keep smiles on her and Lee's faces. It used to had been easy for him to do so with Lee, but since he was nine now, and knew a bit more about the situation with his brother, he wasn't in the mood to be overly cheerful.

As the days passed, Alana overheard her parents arguing with weather or not to send her back to Hogwarts. They had found out about her escapades since her first year, and was afraid that they would lose her too.

Thankfully, they decided to let her go back, but strongly urged her to stop whatever it was she was doing. They eve. tried to make her promise to stop her search for her brother, as well as the vaults. Alana didn't have the heart to lie to them, so she just walked off and shut the door to her room.

As she sat by herself in her cabin, head leaning against the window as she sat her the world pass by, her thoughts drifted to Jacob. She was trying her best to not let the rumors of him actually joining the Death Eaters get to her. Jacob may have been a troublemaker, but he didn't have a Death Eater bone in his body. The family had been deemed blood traitors since before Alana was born, and Jacob always spoke highly of his older Muggleborn friend that he had. A girl that was named after a flower. Lily, if she wasnt mistaken.

She longed for him to come back home safely. Maybe in the summer she would come home, and her brother would be bent over in the fridge, hunting for food, as he always claimed he was hungry. He would catch her as she would leap into his arms and squeeze her tight. Then block her hits as she screams about how she had been looking for him for the majority of her time at Hogwarts.

She sighed deep. Wishful thinking once again.

The door opened to her cabin. Charlie Weasley walked in after looking for her for the past 20 minutes. Alana gave him a weak smile as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"Well, we were beginning to think you hadn't gotten on the train," said Charlie. "Actually, Ben had thought that. He went into a bunch of frightening theories and got himself into a tizzy."

Alana chuckled. "Hope he isn't too far gone."

"Rowan and Penny set him right," said Charlie, eyeing Alana closely. "Is there a reason why you're here by yourself?"

Alana sighed and turned her attention back to the passing scenery. Charlie felt the air in the room change, and moved beside her, waiting for her to say something. Or nothing. Either way, he would be there for her.

"I miss him so much, Charlie," Alana said, sighing again. "I just wish I had real answers you know?"

"We are getting them, aren't we?"

"I dunno. It seems like with every clue we find, it just raises more questions. I was so sure I knew who my brother was before all this. Now, it's like he's a stranger. Did I ever really know who he truly was? Is what the Prophet, Skeeter, and Merula saying true? Did he really get involved with the Dark Arts? Is he really a Death Eater?"

Charlie looked at Alana's big brown eyes and spied tears waiting to be shed. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed and cupped Alana's hand into his, gently patting the top of her hand with his other one.

"Don't believe a word of it, Lonnie," said Charlie, using the nickname that Bill had given her. "Your brother seemed to have went through a lot to try to protect Hogwarts from the dangers of the vaults. My mum says the Prophet is full of bollocks. Especially Skeeter's rag. And Merula? Since when do you believe a word that harpy says?"

Alana chucked as she wiped her eyes with her other hand. She rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie tensed up, not really knowing what to do. Alana had never been so close to him. He decided to allow his instincts to kick in, which led him to intertwine his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle and comforting squeeze. Then, he leaned his head against hers.

"Do you think he's okay out there?" he heard Alana whisper.

"Dunno for sure, but I think so," reassured Charlie. He'll be back before you know it."

Alana smiled warmly as she snuggled against Charlie's side. She couldn't help but feel extremely comfortable around him at that moment. She took a deep breath and the smell of fresh linen, the sun, fudge, and honeysuckle filled her nostrils, relaxing her even more. She closed her eyes as her mind drifted to Hogwarts and the adventures that were surely awaiting her.

Charlie couldn't believe something like this was happening. Ever since confessing his feelings to Bill, he had thought about how he would be, how he would act, and what he would say to her when he saw her again. He had an inkling of her fancying Andre, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, Alana would at least consider him after he laid his cards on the table.

He had planned to do just that on the way back to school, thinking that the length of the train ride would be enough time for them to talk about it. However, seeing her in a venerable state, having her find him comforting in a time where she seemed to had wanted to cry, made him decide to reserve the conversation for another day.

Besides, Alana never rested against any other boy like this. Not that he had seen at least. And the smell of vanilla and whatever oils Alana used in her hair was delightfully intoxicating. He didn't want to say nor do anything to ruin the moment.

A minute later, Bill passed by Alana's cabin. He peeked in and spied the scene, smirking at how natural his brother and his Hogwarts sister looked together.

Charlie happened to look over and catch Bill's eye. Bill shot up two thumbs as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Sod off, you." mouthed Charlie, with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Brooms and Sandwiches

Characters: Alana Jordan, Charlie Weasley, Andre Egwu, Tulip Karasu

Genre: Friendship/Romance

* * *

Alana sat in the Great Hall eating on Hogwarts favorite dish: sandwiches.

If you could call it eating. She had been there for the last 20 minutes and only a corner of it was gone.

She was patiently waiting for Andre to come into the Great Hall after his Quidditch practice. She was both nervous as well as excited.

Alana and Andre hadn't talked to each other ever since she had the very cringeworthy conversation about his broom the week prior.

**FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO**

"Hey Curse Breaker, I need my broom for Quidditch practice tomorrow. I'll let you have it back when I'm done."

"Andre! Uh yeah, about your broom..."

"Alana, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I...Oh I'm so sorry Andre! Snape caught me about to fly three nights ago, and he destroyed it! I tried to stop him, but-"

"He what? Alana! What the bloody hell! I told you not to-"

"I'm sorry! I tried to tell Snape that it was your broom, I did! But he simply wouldn't listen! I'm going to ask him to repair it when I attend class later, but I don't know if he will. You know how Snape is."

"Yes, I know. He's a greasy haired wanker with no fashion sense. But...I trusted you, Alana. My grandmother gave me that broom, you know."

"I know, and I feel absolutely horrid about all this Andre."

"It wasn't...it wasn't your fault. Snape just...I'll talk to you later about this. I need time to think."

"Dre-"

"See you, Curse-Breaker. Or should I call you Broom-Breaker now?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Alright Charlie?" said Alana happily as Charlie approached her and sat down across from her.

"Alright. Just came from practice so forgive me if I'm a bit smelly. I needed something to drink," said Charlie as he grabbed a water pitcher and filled up his small wooden goblet.

"You're not smelly at all actually," said Alana, pushing her sandwich plate to the side. "You smell like you rode the wind."

Charlie laughed. "And that's a good thing?"

"It is to me," said Alana, smiling brightly.

Charlie could feel the hot blush spreading across his cheeks and up to his ears. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. He was grateful that his hair that he normally kept in a ponytail was loose and covering them, and he could easily pass the redness of his cheeks as flush from practice.

"So, you look a lot more chipper than you have these days," said Charlie hastily.

"That's because things are finally looking up for me," said Alana. "As I told you earlier, I have- Oi, Andre!"

Mid sentence, Alana had seen that Andre had walked into the Great Hall. Andre looked her way as she shouted his name. He sighed, but reluctantly headed over towards the Gryffindor table.

Andre had been avoiding having a conversation with Alana ever since she had told him about Snape breaking his broom. Though he knew that it wasn't fully Alana's fault, he still couldn't help but feel like she should have checked her surroundings better. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten caught. He had even went to Snape the next afternoon and begged for at least the remains of his faithful Comet, but Snape wasn't having it, and had threatened to take 50 points from Ravenclaw if he "continued to pester him with his incessant whining".

As Andre sombered over, Charlie felt a twinge of guilt. Though he had felt bad that Andre's broom had gotten destroyed, he couldn't help but be a tad bit thrilled. Alana and Andre wasn't talking, and in his heart he felt that the longer they didn't speak, Alana's fancy of Andre could diminish.

"Alright there Charlie, Alana," said Andre as he stopped by Alana's side.

Alana quickly stood up from the table. She shyly put her arms behind her back, slowly turning her body. She didn't know how long she would keep his attention.

"Look Dre, I'm really sorry about the whole broom fiasco," she began. "I take full responsibility. I should have took care of if better."

"Look, I-"

"But wait!" interrupted Alana. "I have something for you that will hopefully make up for what happened.

Andre rolled his eyes as Alana fumbled through her robe's inside pocket. "Look, I really don't want to talk about that anymore. What's done is done. I'll just have to get over it. You don't have to give me anything."

Alana held out a fist. "Oh but I think you're going to like this. Ooh just wait and see!"

Charlie looked on quietly. Andre shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Alright. What is it?"

Alana took her wand out from her wand pocket. She held out her fist a bit further, pointed the wand to it, and said "Engorgio."

In a matter of seconds, her fist started to open as the item she was holding grew. Andre backed away a bit, not knowing what was growing in her hand.

A broomstick emerged and continued to grow as Alana held onto it. When it got to it's full size, Alana held it out to Andre, who recognized it immediately.

"My broom!" exclaimed Andre excitedly. He grabbed the broom from Alana's hand. His hand rubbed the A that he had long ago carved into the broom.

"But how did you-"

"Snape!" said Alana. "He didn't really break it at all. He put on a spell that made it appear to me that he had completely destroyed it, when he hadn't done much damage at all. He only did it to make whoever had been spying for Rakepick tell her that Snape had ruined my plans. After I spied on her for him, he gave it back!"

Charlie swallowed hard as Andre propped the broom against the table and hugged Alana, lifting her up from the ground a bit as he spun her around in an enthusiastic embrace.

"Wicked, Alana! You have no idea how happy I am!" he cheered as he set her feet back onto the ground. "Thank you so much!"

Alana felt her heart beating a mile a minute. Andre had never hugged her before, and to give her such an enthusiastic one, it made her feel all tingly and warm. She was smiling so hard, that it was hurting her cheeks.

"I still need it one last time, if that's alright with you," said Alana hesitantly.

Andre beamed. "Of course! Anything!"

Andre grabbed his broom and cradled it as if it was his lost child. He then grinned widely at Charlie.

"You better be ready Saturday, Weasley," challenged Andre amusingly. "I'm coming for that Snitch."

Charlie smirked, but tried to make it look friendly. "We shall see, Egwu. Famous last words and all of that. Congrats on getting your broom back."

"I'm going to go practice right now while I have time before Herbology," said Andre, resting his broom against his shoulder. "Thanks, Curse-Breaker."

* * *

Alana's face lit up as Andre said his appointed nickname for her. It had been a long time since she had heard it. She watched proudly as Andre scooped up a sandwich table and then hurried out of the hall.

She held her cheeks and giggled as she twirled around. She felt a bit like a lovestruck firstie, but she couldn't help it. She had done well by Andre. He was happy again and speaking to her. And he had smelled quite lovely when he had hugged her.

She looked over at Charlie, who was staring in the direction of the exit, appearing lost in thought.

"Charlie, are you in there?" she joked merrily.

Charlie broke out of the trance he was seemingly in and looked over at Alana. He faked a smile.

"Of course I am," he said thought almost gritted teeth. "Glad the bloke got his broom back. He was happy enough, want he?"

Alana could hear the slight cutting in Charlie's voice, which threw her off. "You don't seem too thrilled, Charlie. Are you nervous about the game now that he has his broom back?"

Charlie shrugged and let out a small chuckle. "Absolutely not. And I am thrilled that he got his broom back. He really loves it. And he looked like you have given him a signed Pride of Portree jersey or something."

"Well his broom is very special to him,"said Alana, sitting back in her seat. "It was from his grandmother, you know."

"Right,' said Charlie in a low voice. He looked down at the huge sandwich in front of him and made a face.

Alana looked at Charlie, puzzled. "Don't worry, we will still beat the tar out of them. We always have with you being the best seeker and all."

Charlie again felt himself blush. He couldn't help but smile, despite not really wanting to.

"You always give the best compliments, Alana," said Charlie with a grin.

"I know, I know. You tell me that all the time in Care of Magical Creatures," said Alana, getting back up from the table. "I'm off. I have to tell Tonks and Penny what happened. Then I have to speak to Barnaby about everything. They had been so worried. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later," smiled Charlie as Alana somewhat skipped off.

Charlie looked gloomily down at his plate. Now it was his turn to pick at his sandwich. Suddenly he heard the creek of the bench as someone had sat down beside him.

"Well that was uncomfortable to watch," said Tulip, smirking."

"You seen that then?" groaned Charlie.

"Oh yeah. As loud as the two of them were, I bet even Slytherin table saw that. Why don't you just tell her?"

Charlie tensed up. His eyes grew wide as he looked directly at the snarky redhead.

"What are you going on about?" he managed to push out, knowing full well he wasn't fooling her.

Tulip grinned. "And here I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. Aren't you the father of dragons, Charlie Weasley? You'll handle full on dragons, but you won't tell a teenage girl that you fancy her?"

"I don't know what you're going on about."

Tulip shrugged. "Alright then. Keep denying it to me all you want. Anybody with a pair of working eyes can see that you fancy her. So quit being a ninny and talk to her. Or you'll really lose to us, wont you?"

And with that, Tulip snatched Charlie's sandwich from his plate, took a satisfying bite, and walked off, leaving him both appalled and intrigued.


	5. Chapter 5: Ticks and Kneazles

Characters: Barnaby Lee, Liz Tuttle, Alana Jordan

Genre: Friendship/Romance

* * *

It was a snowy February day. However, no amount of snow would ever shut Care of Magical Creatures class down.

Professor Kettleburn had the 4th years out in the white chilly substance looking for kneazle food. Since kneazles were carnivorous, food was few and far between in the snow, as most of its diet was either in hibernation, or trying to find a warm nook. So the class found themselves having to dig through the freezing snow, which out of a class of about 20, only 3 found this trial pleasant.

"I don't see how you and Charlie do it, Barnaby," said Alana through chattering teeth. "I'm out here freezing parts that I will not say, and you two are acting like you're on summer holiday."

Barnaby laughed. It was true, Charlie and he were the only ones not wearing extra layers under their robes. Though he didn't know Charlie's reasoning, for him it was just that he had always been a very warm bodied person. The cold never seemed to bother him, not even when he was small.

"It isn't all that, come now." said Barnaby, chucking snow to the side. "Perhaps you should wear more than just Weasley's jumper."

"I would if you would just give me that Gryffindor emblem jumper you promised me."

"Can't very well give you that now, can I? We are only on a level 8 friendship." joked Barnaby, throwing a small snowball Alana's way.

"You're impossible," said Alana, as she began to dig a hole into the snow. "Speaking of impossible things, have you spoken to Liz about you know what?"

A shiver not made by the cold ran through Barnaby's body at his Gryffindor mate's words. He stiffened as Alana gave him a smug grin, enjoying the sight of him thinking of some lame excuse to avoid the subject.

"I've...I've spoken to Liz," stuttered Barnaby, avoiding eye contact.

"Annnnnnnnnd?"

"Annnnd, we just spoke. Nothing exciting really, well, not exciting to you," croaked out Barnaby, feeling hot under the collar.

Alana threw down her digging trowel and crossed her arms. "You didn't invite her, did you?"

Barnaby threw up his arms in frustration. "I panicked, alright?" he exclaimed. "That's what you want to hear, isn't it? I'm no good with asking birds questions like that!"

"You've asked me to a butterbeer loads of times!"

"Well I don't fancy you like that now, do I?!"

"Alright, alright," said Alana, lowering her elevated voice and raising her hands to surrender, "I get it, you're nervous. It's normal. I just never took you as a bloke to lose your nerve like that. You're usually tough about things."

"Things, yes. Witches, no." said Barnaby, looking down at his ringed hand. "Fine, I'll talk to her. But if everything goes sour, it'll be your fault."

Alana giggled. "Go on, then," she said, giving Barnaby a gentle shove in the direction of Liz.

Barnaby gulped as he slowly approached the round glasses wearing girl, who was sitting on an uncovered spot on the ground, inspecting the ears of what looked like a very irritated kneazle. The more she inspected, the more irritable it looked. However, it sat still and allowed it.

Barnaby stopped in front of Liz and the kneazle and cleared his throat. Liz glanced up, gave a nod of acknowledgement, and went back to fussing over the kneazle's ear.

"Alright there Liz?"asked Barnaby.

"Well no, if you must know," said Liz sharply. "There's a tiny insect buried within this kneazle's ear, and I'm-"

"Let me look," said Barnaby immediately, as he knelt down beside Liz. Liz gave Barnaby a look of annoyance. She was already looking after the kneazle, why did he have to come and bungle things up?

"Lumos," said Barnaby, lighting the tip of his wand to get a closer look at the insect. "Oh, I see a tick. Nasty little buggers. Can I help?"

"You're really going to help me?" pondered Liz. She had thought he had only come to bother her and keep her from her work.

"I'll hold the light, and you get it out, yeah?" said Barnaby, moving his wand tip closer to the kneazle's ear.

Liz nodded and looked back at the now more visible ear. She took the tweezers that she had been trying to get a hold of the tick with and finally managed to get a firm grip on it. She then yanked it quickly but gently from the kneazle's ear and flung it over her shoulder. The kneazle's attitude did a total 180, and it began to knuzzle Liz's cheek and then Barnaby's.

"You're alright there, mate," said Barnaby as he sat down and scooped the kneazle into his lap and began petting it. Liz watched quietly as he and the kneazle seemed to be connecting in an unspoken manner.

"You're really good at that, comforting creatures." commented Liz after a few moments of observing.

"I love magical creatures," said Barnaby proudly. "Or any for that matter. Muggle ones as well. Have you ever seen a duck billed platypus? It's looks like it should be of the wizarding world, but it isn't."

"I've seen pictures, but not a real one," said Liz, who had made herself comfortable, eager to hear what Barnaby had to say. Animals fascinated her, and hearing about new ones always tickled her fancy.

"Well, as you may have seen, they have a bill and feet like ducks, but did you know they lay eggs like a bird would?"

"Do they really?" gasped Liz. "But it has fur. Is it not a mammal?"

"It is, but a lot of mammals that live in Australia where it lives, lay eggs and do all sorts of strange things. It's all very interesting."

"I've never struck you as the type that cared for animals," said Liz, shyly.

"Why?" asked Barnaby.

"Well, if I am to be completely honest," began Liz, looking at the ground, "I thought you to just be some mindless brute that liked to throw his weight around. You were absolutely horrid third year, you know. When you were hanging around Snyde and Murk."

Barnaby winced at the mention of his old days. "True, I won't deny it. I was a bit of a bully, but I don't associate with them anymore, and have not since the middle of third year. You haven't noticed?"

"I didn't care to," said Liz. "Usually once I make my mind up about a person, it's set. I guess...I guess I shouldn't apply that logic to everyone, should I?"

Barnaby nodded, feeling his nerves begin to take over again. It did indeed sting that Liz had looked at him as nothing more than an idiot bully, but if that was what he was portraying, he couldn't blame her. However, that was in the past. He was not that person anymore. With actual friends in his corner, he said and did as he so chose to, and he was no longer the bully he was when he was associating himself with the riffraff of Slytherin. He was so much more than that. And he definitely wanted Liz to see it.

"I could tell you more about muggle creatures," he said hesitantly. "I have a book. I could show it to you. Maybe...maybe a Hogsmeade visit after classes? Over a butterbeer?"

Liz was taken aback. Was Barnaby Lee really asking her to Hogsmeade with him? No one had ever asked her to have a butterbeer with them before. She felt her cheeks heat with blush and she thanked Merlin her cocoa skin hid what would definitely be redness.

"That...that would be lovely, Barnaby." answered Liz, as a shy grin crept onto her face.

"Really?" said Barnaby, both shocked and ecstatic that she had said yes.

"Really," said Liz, her smile a bit wider, as she nodded her head. The kneazle in Barnaby's lap nodded as well.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Barnaby, causing both the kneazle and Liz to jump a bit. "Oh sorry, I startled you...and you too little guy."

The kneazle jumped out of Barnaby's lap, gave what definitely appeared to be a humph, and walked off, leaving Liz and Barnaby in laughter.

"I'll see you later then?" said Barnaby, getting up off the ground. He then stuck out his hand to Liz, and helped her off the ground.

Liz smiled and nodded. Barnaby smiled back and took off in the direction of the kneazle. He felt as if he could sprout wings and fly, he was so happy. He trotted confidently back over to where Alana, and now Charlie and Rowan were still foraging for food.

Alana looked over at Barnaby and gave him a cheek to cheek grin. "So? What did she say?"

Barnaby was about to answer, until he suddenly became aware of himself. He looked down at his now dirt covered vest and paw printed trousers with wet spots from melted snow on them. He was an absolute mess.

"Quick, Alana!" said Barnaby in a hushed but panicked voice. "What do I wear?!" 


	6. Chap 6:Alana's First Kiss(Truth or Dare)

Characters: Alana Jordan, Penny Haywood, Tonks, Rowan Khanna, Meryla Snyde, Tulip Karasu, Barnaby Lee, Charlie Weasley

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

* * *

"Okay you wankers, the name of the game is Truth or Dare," said Tulip sneakily at the six other girls that were in the Artefact Room with her.

Alana, Tonks, Penny, Tulip, Rowan, and surprisingly Merula had gathered for an impromptu slumber party to help Penny not completely lose her senses over Beatrice. So far, the party had been a bit of a drag, with Penny being upset about her younger sister still trapped inside of a portrait, but Tulil thought a challenge may bring something of a smile to the potion master's face.

"What's Truth or Dare?" asked Rowan.

Merula let out an annoyed breath as she rolled her eyes. "You are such a child," she said. "How could you be 15 and not know the game Truth or Dare? What do you Gryffs do in your dorms? Sit around and knit?"

"Stuff it, Merula." sneered Alana.

"Truth or Dare is a game, Ro." said Tonks. "Someone asks you truth or dare, and if you pick truth, you have to answer the person's question, no matter what. And if you choose dare, you have to do whatever the person says to do, not matter how embarassing it is."

Rowan scrunched up her nose. "Sounds rather risky if you ask me. I dont thi k I want to play this game."

"And I thought you lions were brave."

"Leave her alone. Merula." said Alana. "Come on Rowan, it'll be fun. We will start out easy, right Tulip?"

"Sure, easy." laughed Tulip. "You're first then. I've ripped up paper with our names on the pieces and put them in this bowl. Pick a name, and that will be who you ask."

Alana stood up in her Gryffindor PJs and took a piece of parchment out of the bowl.

"I got Penny!" she said gleefully.

Everyone looked over at the long haired blonde. Penny took in a breath and gave Alana a small grin.

"Alright. I'll play." she said. The girls (with the exception of Merula) cheered.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick Truth."

Alana rubbed her chin. She was hoping that Penny would choose dare, so she could make her do something silly.

"Hmmm...OH! I know!" exclaimed Alana. "Is it true that you put together that hiccupping solution and slipped it into Barn's pumpkin juice last week?"

All the girls laughed as they thought back to last Wednesday, when Barnaby seemed to have uncontrollable hiccups that was propelling his body forward like a broom every time he let one out. Snape had vowed to severely punish whoever had done that to embarrass Slytherin, but after a few days, no one took the noise seriously.

"I mean I did brew it," laughed Penny.

"But it was I that snuck it in," finished Tonks. "I used my ability to change into an ickle Slytherin firstie and poured it in without anyone noticing."

The girls laughed once again, with Penny laughing the loudest. It delighted Alana to see her best friend smiling and laughing voluntarily since a few days before Bea had gone missing.

"Alright, my turn," said Penny with more enthusiasm in her voice. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a name. She eyed the paper and smiled.

"Rowan, truth or dare?" asked Penny.

Rowan rubbed her chin. "Well let me think. If I choose truth, then that means I will have to reveal something ghastly about myself. But if I choose dare, you could force me to do something ghastly. Is it better to tell the truth, or to do something that is-"

"JUST PICK SOMETHING, KHANNA! DAMN!" shouted Merula.

"Truth!" squeaked Rowan.

Penny gave Rowan a sly look. "Okay, so Tonks and I spied you and Billingsley getting pretty chummy in the courtyard last week. What's going on there?"

Rowan gave Alana a quick and nervous glance as all the other girls except for Merula gazed at her with huge grins.

"You dont have to answer that," said Alana, trying to protect her friend.

"I do actually, as those are the rules," said Rowan, taking a deep breath. "Well, if you must know, he was telling me about how he almost got a detention in Defense Against the Dark Arts for trying to sneak Sickleworth a Fizzing WhizbeeWhizbee. I thought the story was comical."

"Enough of that rubbish, do you fancy him?" asked Tonks.

"It wasnt your turn to ask, Tonks." said Rowan smugly. "And I've already answered the question."

* * *

The girls went on for the next 15 minutes sounding off truths and dares. Merula had been dared to make her voice high pitched and talk like that for the rest of the night, Tulip had to change her hair back to the black it was originally for a week, and Tonks had to have her face like Snapes till after Potions class the following Monday.

Finally, it came to Alana's turn to do a dare. Unfortunately, Merula was the one that had the opportunity to give it.

"You ready for me, Jordan?"

"Do your worst, Snyde."

Merula grinned sinfully. "Alright. So you know it is close to curfew. People are still out and about."

"I'm aware of this," said Alana. "What do you want me to do? You forget I am a Gryffindor. Nothing you can say will curb me."

"Oh really? Okay then. I dare you to find and kiss Charlie Weasley." said Merula.

Everyone gasped, including Alana, who froze at the words.

"I..."

"Oh? Are you backing out? I thought you were a brave and bad Gryffindor, Jordan. Surely you can kiss a bloke."

"Charlie's my best mate. I cant do that to him," said Alana nervously.

"If you tell him beforehand, maybe he will understand." said Tonks, who was a mix of amused and worried. "Charlie's an alright bloke."

"But what if he thinks its gross?" asked Alana.

Merula rolled her eyes. "Merlin, you two are 15! I would think you would be past the opposite sex have germs stage of our lives."

Alana sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But if something happens, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Brilliant," said Merula. "Karasu, you and I will tail her to make sure she does it."

Alana groaned as she got up off of her blanket on the cement floor. Tonks and Penny giggled as Alana walked out the door with Merula and Tulip in tow.

Alana walked slowly towards Gryffindor tower with Merula and Tulip smirking behind her. She sighed. She couldnt help but feel like there were pixies flying around in her stomach, jostling it around and making her feel both nauseous and nervous.

She begged Merlin to please let Charlie be asleep or on patrol. She couldnt do this. What was Merula thinking? Kiss Charlie Weasley? What was she playing at?

Not that there was anything wrong with Charlie Weasley. It wasnt as if Charlie was an eyesore. He was an okay looking bloke. Okay, maybe a bit more than okay. He was a very handsome bloke if she was going to be honest with herself. He had these chocolate frog colored eyes that seemed to twinkle when he was excited, especially when he was talking about dragons. He had a smile that was both friendly and alluring. He kept his long hair in a ponytail, it the few times that Alana had seen it loose, it had reminded her of winter nights in front of the fireplace in the common room, especially when the sun would hit it.

He was kind, he was funny, he always seemed to look out for her, and his passion for dragons and wish to work with them was admirable. Plus, after the whole faux dragon egg fiasco, she and he seemed to had gotten closer. She was hanging out with him more than she was Rowan the past couple of weeks.

Alana felt a small grin tug at her lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She could trust Charlie with anything. Surely she could trust him with something as small as a kiss.

Even though, it would be her first kiss.

* * *

As the trio rounded the steps that led to the tower, Alana stopped as she wanted Barnaby and Charlie heading down them, with Charlie looking down at his feet. Alana sucked in a sharp breath. Merlin sure had an odd sense of humor.

"Oi, Charlie!" said Alana as enthuiastically as she could.

Charlie looked up and looked eyes with Alana. She gave him a confused glance. Charlie looked just as nervous as she was feeling. What was wrong with him? And Barnaby was looking rather...smug.

"Alana, hi." said Charlie, as he stood one step above Alana. He was already a bit taller than her, but with him standing on the second step, he seemed significantly taller.

"Hi," said Alana. "Ummmm...what brings you out?"

Charlie rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He cleared his throat. "Well, uh, the blokes and I were having a get together, and...well...I was...that's to say I..."

"Charlie, what's wrong? You seem more timid than Ben, and that's saying something."

Charlie cleared his throat again. "Its nothing, nothing at all. Ummm what are you doing out? I had looked for you in the tower, but you nor Rowan was there."

"We are having a sleepover in the Artefact Room, the girls and I." said Alana with a smile.

Barnaby looked over Alana's shoulder at the girls behind her.

"Even Merula?" he quizzed.

"Barmy, right?" laughed Alana.

Merula let out a grumble. She then gave Alana a hard nudge in the back.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" shrieked Alana, rounding on Merula. "What was that for?"

"On with it!" said Merula in a low growl.

Alana turned back to Charlie, who looked concerned.

"Alright, Lonnie?"

Alana sighed. "I'm fine. I just...well I have to do something. And I hope you dont think me a right bugger for it."

Charlie hesitated. "What's going on?"

"Ummmm...are you familiar with the game Truth or Dare?"

Charlie stiffened. "Familiar? Of course! A bit too familiar, but in any case, whats the matter?"

Alana took in a deep breath. It was now or never. She stepped up on the step that Charlie was on so that she could be a bit closer to his face.

"I've been given a dare," she began, "and I just want you not to think me gross for it. And not to hate me in the morning."

Charlie was taken aback. "Why would I-"

Before Charlie could finish his sentence, he was silenced by Alana's lips against his. His eyes grew wide. His mind couldn't grasp that he was being kissed. But when it finally did, he closed his eyes and moved his lips to kiss her back, which stunned Alana.

Her mind was racing. Was Charlie Weasley actually kissing her back? Was this really happening? Were they both sharing a kiss? Equally?. Also, this...this felt rather nice. Should it feel nice? Yes, it should. Charlie's lips were soft, pillowy. They also tasted of sugar and cherries. This was actually turning out better than-

"Ahem?" came Barnaby's voice into Alana's thoughts.

Charlie and Alana broke free of the kiss's hold. They looked at each other and then at Barnaby. Alana was thankful of her brown skin hiding hiding the heat of her blush. Charlie on the other hand, couldnt hide his if he tried. His cheeks and ears was as red as a newly bloomed rose.

"Bloody hell," said Barnaby, as Merula and Tulip laughed. "And here I thought this was a dare. Well done, Weasley."

Alana looked at Charlie and laughed. "No way!"

Charlie shrugged. "Would you believe that ol Lee here dared me to kiss you as well?"

"Actually I dared him to give you a proper snog," laughed Barnaby, "but Weasley here said that wouldnt be proper."

Alana and Charlie laughed nervously at each other. Neither one of them knew what to think. In Alana's mind, her feelings were going haywire. Up was down and right was left. Charlie was one of her best friends. Maybe this weird feeling through her body was the result of a first time kiss. Maybe...

Charlie on the other hand felt like he had caught the snitch in the Quidditch Cup. He had shared his first kiss with bone other than Alana Jordan. And even though it was a dare, he couldnt help but feel the tingle of his powers flowing through him, like what Ben had told him about muggle elect twicity. He wanted to kiss her again. But what if she pushed him away?

"I gotta go," said Alana, both awkwardly and cheerfully. "See you at breakfast?"

"Uhh yeah. Breakfast. Me too" said Charlie.

And with that, Alana took off swiftly towards the Artefact Room, while Charlie tried not to trip up the stairs to the tower. Each one leaving their parties behind.

Barnaby and Tulip looked at each other and chuckled. Merula smirked and leaned against the railing.

"Worked like a charm. Pleasure working with you witches," said Barnaby.

"Glad of that," said Tulip. "Maybe now, Charlie will get with the program and just ask her out already."

"Those Gryffinsnores wont do a thing now but give each other awkward glances across the table now," smirked Merula. "Though I have to admit, at least I wont have to hear Weasley's moans and groans about her when I'm eavesdropping on his conversations anymore."

Barnaby rolled his eyes. Well, at least the three of them had gotten Charlie and Alana that far.

The rest was up to them.


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

Characters: Alana Jordan, Charlie Weasley

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Based off a moment in HPHM, where Charlie falls asleep in class and Alana wonders why he is saying her name in his sleep

* * *

The crowd was going wild. Their cheers were so loud, that they echoed over the Black Lake and into the Forbidden Forest.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

His fist was high in the air, and within it, the golden snitch, freshly caught.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

He didn't even land fully on the ground before the crowded pitch snatched him off his broom and passed him around like a quaffle. The cheers were almost deafening.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

And then...they faded into the background as mere background noise the moment his eyes laid on hers.

Her smiling face was like the sun peeking through the clouds. Her eyes were bright with excitement and admiration. It was as if he had won the game solely for her. Nothing else around him mattered once she reached him in the middle of the field.

He caught her as she launched herself into him, embracing him tightly over his win. Now he couldn't hear anything at all but their breaths and heartbeats. He breathed in deep and took in the smell of vanilla and warm honey, the scent he smelled so heavily when he brewed Amortentia in 6th year Potions. It reminded him of late nights studying for N.E.W.T.S in the common room by fire light. Of courtyard games of Gobstones while he asked her the same questions about his family over and over, to which she answered flawlessly and confidently to throw him off his game. Of Hogsmeade visits, discussing the adventures he did not participate in over butterbeer.

"YOU DID IT!" she exclaimed, voice sounding like the perfect song in his ears. "WE WON THE CUP, CHARLIE! THE LAST CUP OF OUR HOGWARTS DAYS, AND YOU WON IT!"

"I wouldn't have done it without you and my good luck charm that we got from the Forbidden Forest, Alana," said Charlie, reaching into the collar of his Quidditch jersey to pull out the dragon scale that Alana had crafted into a small dragon and strung onto a chain for him to keep on his person since their 5th year.

The crowd was still cheering, but had formed a tight circle around the pair, as a few of them had caught on that a moment was happening. Especially Bill and Penny, who was looking at the pair with intense and eager eyes.

"Me? I didn't do anything," said Alana.

"You believed in me," said Charlie. "I didn't think I could do it. Slytherin is a tough team to beat. And you gave me the confidence to beat them!"

He hugged Alana again, tightly to his chest. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around, the both of them laughing with glee.

He stopped and sent her back on the ground again. Their eyes met with a foreign intensity. As if they both were seeing each other in a brand new light.

"Charlie..." Alana mouthed, her voice catching as her eyes never left his.

"Alana," he said, "I-"

"CHARLIE, WAKE UP!"

Charlie gasped as he sat in his seat. He looked around quickly at his surroundings. He was in Professor Binns classroom. He sighed. He realized quickly that he had fallen asleep, and it had all been a lovely dream.

"Alright Charlie?" asked Alana from beside him, her hands covering the giggle she was trying to hide.

Charlie nodded. "Took a kip, didn't I?"

"You did. Class is over now."

"Damn," said Charlie, gathering up his drool spotted parchment. "I've missed the whole class!"

"It's alright. I'll let you look over my notes later." laughed Alana, as the two of them got up to leave.

"Thanks, Lonnie, you're the best."

"You welcome." said Alana, as they walked out the door and walked down the corridor. "I do have a question though. What were you dreaming about?"

Charlie stopped. "What? Why do you ask?"

"Well you had said my name, so I was wondering what you were dreaming about. You said it a few times actually."

Charlie's mind raced. Could he tell her? He couldn't possibly let her know that he almost told her that...that he...

"Earth to Charlie," said Alana, bringing Charlie's attention back to her. "You were dreaming about the Forest again, wasn't you? And the Acromantula?"

"Yeah," lied Charlie, the tips of his ears burning with blush. "One of our greatest adventures, right?"

Alana looped her arm through his and laughed. "Yes, because almost becoming spider food was oh so grand."

"All moments with you are grand," said Charlie, unable to catch it before the statement flew out of his mouth.

Alana looked stunned for a second. Then she smiled. "You're barking. Come on Dragon Boy, let's get us some lunch."

Charlie grinned as they made their way to the Great Hall. Maybe one day, his dreams would become realities. Quidditch Cup and the best witch to come into his life by his side before they left school for

It could happen. 


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy Day Sun

Characters: Bill Weasley, Penny Haywood

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Slight Romance

Bill helps Penny find a ray of sunshine in her rainy day

* * *

If it was one thing that Bill Weasley hated most of all in the world besides Death Eaters, it was rain.

Rain reminded him of boredom. Rain reminded him of tears. His mum used to tell him when he was younger that thunderstorms was simply the sky letting out its sorrows very loudly. As if it was throwing a temper tantrums. And then, after the sorrow, came the sun.

Bill was older now, and much too old to fall for that trick that got him to sleep as a kid, but the metaphor stuck with him. Rain being sorrow. It was downright depressing.

It had been raining for the past week, and Bill felt himself going barmy with cabin fever. Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled until the rain let up (Professor Kettleburn claimed that rain was never good for his wooden leg), the courtyard was almost a small pond, and with the heavy rain, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch match had been postponed, so no entertainment.

Bill wandered the halls looking for something to do. Charlie was off with Alana, Barnaby, and Tonks doing Merlin knew what, Percy was somewhere studying, and it seemed like everyone else he was friends with were either doing schoolwork, snogging with their significant others, or grabbing a kip after dinner.

He walked up the grand staircase where he ran into Penny Haywood doing what she mostly did these days: Standing by the portrait where her little sister was trapped in wondering how to get her out. She heard Bill's steps and glanced over at him. He gave her a nod, to which she didn't return. Instead, she turned her head back up towards her sister.

Bill felt a small sting, but brushed it off. Of course she wasn't the least bit concerned about him nor anything else with her sister still trapped in the unknown. Still, he felt compelled to speak to her. Seemed like her presence made it rain even harder outside.

"Alright, Penny?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

Penny scrunched up her nose, but didn't face him. "I'm as about alright as a girl who's baby sister has been trapped in a portrait for a week can be."

Bill nodded. He was usually better at things like this.

"Do you maybe want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting on the floor where the steps began.

Penny looked at Bill and glared. Then, her expression softened. He was only trying to help. She had no reason to be cross with him. She took a couple of steps up and then sat down beside him, moving her eyes back to her sister.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Nothing was heard but the staircases above them moving, and Beatrice's tiny pounds on her side of the portrait.

"I almost didn't come back to Hogwarts this year," said Penny, looking over at Bill. "Did you know that?"

Bill's eyebrows shot up as he shook his head.

"I had thought about asking Mum to let Bea and I go to America," she continued. "We have an aunt there that would have took us in so we could go to Ilvermorny. I thought that we would be a lot safer there. And that Bea could get her schooling in a better environment. But then, I changed my mind."

"Why did you do that?" asked Bill. He was surprised to see her cheeks go slightly pink.

"Mamy reasons," said Penny. "My friends for one, especially Alana. The fact that I would miss Professor Snape's potion class."

Bill laughed, causing Penny to let out a tiny giggle.

"You may not like him, but he is an excellent Potions master," said Penny, grinning slightly. "Also, Bea was so excited to come here. To meet everyone. My sister would go on nonstop about coming to this school, despite the dangers of the vaults."

Bill looked up at the portrait with Beatrice in it. He felt his stomach turn and he imagined being in Penny's position, and if it was Ginny trapped like Beatrice was.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for this, Penny." said Bill, his forest green eyes fixed on his friend.

Penny shrugged. "Alana told me not to, but how can I not do otherwise? I was meant to protect her. But...I lost her in less than a week, Bill. A week! What kind of protector am I? What kind of sister am-"

"Stop it," said Bill, taking Penny's hand. "Just stop it. You didn't see this coming. No one did, not even Bea. Who in Merlin's pants would have suspected that she or anybody else would get sucked into a painting? From what Lonnie said, she was lured there by something she heard. It was inevitable, Penny. And I get that you feel like you didn't do enough to protect her. I have a little sister as well. And if she was in there, I would be losing my mind trying to get her out. But right now, all you can do is continue to find a solution. There is one out there. We will break this curse just like we did the last ones. And we will do it in record time. Especially with you, Potions Master. Do you believe me?"

Penny looked into Bill's eyes and saw nothing but bravery, determination, and the truth. She nodded, taking in Bill's words as facts, making her feel more secure in herself and her friends that they indeed would solve this mystery, break the curse, and free Bea. Maybe even before Christmas holidays.

"Thanks, Bill," said Penny, her smile growing. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

Bill felt himself blush. "I try, I guess."

"You don't have to try hard," said Penny, her bright blue eyes twinkling slightly. You're a great person. A big brother to everyone."

"Everyone?" the question slipped out before Bill even thought about it.

Penny put a stray strand of her golden hair behind her ear nervously. "Well, not everyone. I think it would be awkward if I looked at you like a big brother."

"Why is that?" asked Bill, suddenly feeling nervous. However, not in a bad way.

Penny blushed. "You know why."

She leaned over and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek. Bill's eyes grew wide as he felt Penny's soft lips against his slightly stubbled cheek. He felt a familiar tingle go down his spine, and his stomach fluttered as if butterflies had awakened within it.

"Another time, perhaps?" said Penny. "Thanks for making me feel better."

And with that, she got up from the stone floor, blew a kiss to her sister, and descended down the steps, heading for her common room.

Bill touched the still tingling spot on his cheek where Penny had kissed him and smiled. He looked out the nearby window and seen that the rain had gotten lighter and lighter, and a ray of sunshine as yellow as Penny's hair was peeking through the clouds.

Maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing in the Dark

Characters: Alana Jordan, Andre Egwu, Charlie Weasley

Genre: Friendship/Slight Romance

Alana and Andre enjoy the Celestial Ball

* * *

The Celestial Ball was in full swing. And Alana was feeling like she was amongst the stars on her dress.

She, Andre, and her friends had been doing the muggle expression of rug cutting for the past hour. She was surprised to see how well of a dancer Ben was, despite his nerves earlier that day. The entire room seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Merula was getting down with Barnaby, of all people. And Alana could have sworn she seen Ismelda being twirled by a Slytherin boy.

And then, the music started to slow down. Almost instantly, the room felt awkward. Everyone began to look nervous as the music was clearly calling for a slow dance.

Alana rubbed her slightly dampened palms against her starry sky dress. She felt her cheeks tingle as she tried to look anywhere but Andre's direction. True, Andre had agreed to be her date, even saying that he was too nervous to ask her himself and he had always wanted to, but slow dancing hadn't came up in the conversation.

"Alana?" said Andre, holding out his hand with more confidence than the nervous Gryffindor had. "I know you're not going to leave me swaying by myself, are you?"

Alana looked up at the slightly taller male through her eyelashes. She glanced over at his hand, then back at his smiling face. She grinned as she shook her head slowly, and placed her hand in his.

Andre led Alana towards the middle of the dance floor. The two chuckled awkwardly as they tried to figure out where to place their hands. They held their hands up slightly and began to sway to the music, feeling a bit off.

"This feels so barmy," said Andre.

"Barmy?"

"Not saying dancing with you is...I mean it is but...not to say that you're barmy, but-"

Alana laughed at Andre stumbling over his words. "I get what you're saying, Dre. It feels barmy to me too. Probably because we aren't used to it. And it doesn't seem like we are doing it right. Look at Rowan and Billingsley."

The pair looked over and seen that Rowan and Billingsley were close. Rowan had one hand on Billingsley's shoulder, while one of his hands were on her waist, in a bit of a waltz.

"Wow," grinned Andre. "Ol Billingsley and Rowan, huh? Who knew. "

"And she didn't want to come," laughed Alana. "Hope she knows I'm never going to let her live this down."

Andre smiled. The two went back to feeling a bit sheepish, not knowing what to do with their hands once again. Finally, Alana settled her hands delicately on Andre's shoulders, while Andre nervously placed his on Alana's sides. The two began to sway back and forth again, this time feeling a bit more comfortable.

Alana looked down at their feet, despite them not moving them at all. She felt like an idiot. She was the one who had asked Andre to be her date. Why was she acting so strangely? As if Andre was someone to fear?

She looked up at Andre and met his eyes. Had he been trying to look at her face the whole time? She blushed as she looked at his bright smile, that seemed to be just for her. The nerves she had disappeared. She moved her hands towards the back of his neck, locking them together. He in turn got a tighter grip on her waist, moving his hands to the small of her back. They began to move more rhythmically to the music, a song to which they had never heard before. It almost sounded futuristic.

 _We were just kids when we fell in love,_

 _Not knowing what it was,_

 _I will not give you up this time.._

 _Darling, just kiss me slow,_

 _Your heart is all I own,_

 _And in your eyes, you're holding mine.._

They began to have small talk as the music made them both feel as if they were the only ones in the room. Alana was trying to concentrate on the conversation, while sorting out her thoughts. The last time she was this close to Andre, was when he had spontaneously hugged her and twirled her around when she had given back his very much not broken broom back in their 4th year. The same feeling she had gotten then, had been multiplied by 1,000 at this very moment.

As the next slow song came on (another futuristic sounding song, this time about a man admiring a woman, saying nobody was interested world but he and her), the two began to waltz. Both Alana and Andre had been taught since they were young about waltzing, one of the somewhat boring aspects of being brought up in a pureblood wizard home, although, along with the song, it was actually fun. Andre lifted Alana in the air, spun her out and then back to him, and twirled her around a few times. Alana didn't know if she felt dizzy from the twirling, or dizzy from the apparent moment that was beginning to build up.

Andre spun her out, and then back to him, dipping her as the song was ending. The two locked eyes, seemingly stuck in the dip as they felt themselves drawn even more to each other.

The moment ended as a big boom sounded, and the music picked up again. Andre brought Alana back up, the two of them laughing to quell their nerves. Then they walked back over to their seats to rest.

The rest of the night went by wonderfully. The group of friends came together and danced to some of the more upbeat songs, and there were even a few more slow dances in between.

Soon, it was time for the night to end. Andre and Alana walked out of the Great Hall arm and arm, laughing and gossiping about everything that had went on. Andre offered to walk Alana to Gryffindor Tower, since it just a few corridors down from Ravenclaw's.

As they stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait, the nervous awkward feeling that Alana first felt before their first slow dance washed over her again. Once again, she felt like an idiot. She had just spent the past few hours with the bloke. Why should this moment feel any different? Was she a Gryffindor or not?

"I had a very lovely time with you, Andre." she pushed out anxiously. "You were a very great date."

Andre laughed. "You were too, Curse-Breaker. I didn't know you could dance like that. Who knew you had time to learn how to dance between searching for cursed vaults?"

Alana laughed as she moved her hand to lightly smack his shoulder. Andre, with his superb chaser skills, swiftly caught it, and in an act of chivalry, kissed the back of her palm, silencing Alana's laugh promptly.

And then, it happened.

Andre, still holding onto Alana's hand, gently pulled her closer to him, and at the same time, leaned in. Their lips met. Alana's eyes grew wide as her mind raced to process what was happening. She quickly moved her lips to kiss him back.

His lips tasted like the cream buns that they had for dessert, and felt just as soft. She moved her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder, as her right foot involuntarily popped up and backwards. She could have stayed like this all night, however, the kiss ended rather quickly, with the two of them blushing.

"Goodnight, Curse-Breaker," said Andre, turning and walking away.

"Night," whispered Alana, watching Andre walk down the long corridor, turning the corner at the end of it.

When she had seen that he was definitely gone, she let out a small squeak and spun around happily. He had kissed her. Andre Egwu, Quidditch King of Ravenclaw, fashion god, the bloke that she had been crushing on since the beginning of third year, had actually kissed her.

She quickly composed herself, said the password to the Fat Lady, and walked into the portrait hole, her face beginning to hurt with the smile plastered on her face.

The first face she saw was Charlie Weasley's. He was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, his foot propped a stack of pillows on the table, as he had sprained his ankle during a very nasty landing in flying class, and could not come to the ball.

"Oi Lonnie! You look like you had a fun night," said Charlie, forcing himself to be cheerful. He had really wanted to attend the ball. He had even thought of asking Alana, but his injury just wouldn't allow it, and Madam Pomfrey only had potions to help with the pain of sprangs, not heal them.

"Charlie! How is the ankle?" asked Alana as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Feeling much better," lied Charlie. "How was the ball? I've seen Ben. Said he danced with some Hufflepuff girl."

"Yes he did, and Rowan was waltzing with Billingsley all night," said Alana. "And would you believe that Merula and Barnaby got a slow dance in? Tonks and Tulip were dancing too, only Tonks kept stepping on Tulip's toes."

"Brilliant," laughed Charlie.

"It was a very lovely night," said Alana. "I even scored a date. It was Andre!"

Charlie's face fell. "Andre was your date?"

Alana, oblivious to Charlie's changing mood, began to go on about the night. How fun dancing with Andre was, how he had been a perfect gentleman to her, and how he had walked her back to the tower. The more she went on about her night, the more tighter the knot in Charlie's stomach tightened.

"He even kissed me goodnight," finished Alana, blushing.

Charlie almost jumped up. "He...he kissed you?"

"Yeah," said Alana, even more oblivious to Charlie's now growing feelings of hurt and rage. "It was lovely. I didn't even expect it. What a wonderful night."

"Sounded wonderful," said Charlie, almost spitting the words out.

Alana caught the slight disdain in Charlie's voice that time. "Oh I'm sorry, Charlie," she said, placing her hand on his propped leg. "I shouldn't have been going on and on about my night when you didn't have any fun being stuck up here."

Charlie sighed and placed his hand on top of hers. "It's alright, Lonnie. I'm glad you had fun. And you...you look really beautiful."

Alana felt her cheeks tingle with blush. "You're just saying that," she said shyly, not knowing why she suddenly felt timid. She moved her hand out from under his, got up, and headed towards the girls staircase.

"Alana!" Charlie called after her. Alana paused and turned around, her face feeling as if it were on fire.

"I meant that," said Charlie. "You look perfect tonight."

'Just like the song,' Alana thought.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Alana. "I wish you would have been able to come. Then you would have looked perfect too."

Charlie smiled as he sat her Alana disappear up the stairs. He sighed in disappointment. It seemed like Alana and Andre were getting closer and closer. As their friend, he knew he should have been happy for them. He had known that Alana had fancied Andre for a long time. He and Rowan had discussed it many times. But he didn't believe that it would get this far.

And how he didnt know if he should fight, or sit back and let it happen.


End file.
